


Guardián

by Nakuru



Category: Shitsurakuen | Paradise Lost
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no tenía más excusas para estar ahí, pero no por eso pensaba alejarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardián

Ya había terminado de pelar y cortar la manzana. Los trozos de esta ya estaban cuidadosamente colocados en el plato que descansaba junto a un tenedor en la mesa próxima a la cama.

Reiko también estaba bien cubierta por la sábana y él ya había cerrado la ventana, antes de que el aire de la tarde comenzase a tornarse frío con la llegada de la noche y la afectase.

Ya no tenía más excusas para estar ahí. Y sin duda a Reiko no le gustaría verlo a su lado cuando despertase.

Sumita le dio un último vistazo —a ella y también a Tougyu, quien igualmente seguía inconsciente— y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, mas no se alejó de esta.

No para vigilarla desde afuera e impedir que escapase, ni porque le hubiese sido ordenado mantener guardia en el lugar.

Simplemente, mientras le fuese posible y aunque ella ya no estuviese en su posesión, quería asegurarse de que nadie la lastimaría.


End file.
